Cries of the Night
by mamasbabyregal
Summary: The two girls that always get themselves into bad situations find themselves in the worst one yet. This time their lives are at stake. Will they be able to survive? Stay tuned to find out!


It all started one warm summer night. Charlotte and I were thinking of something fun to do. Now we are those socially awkward kids that just so happen to be friends with the whole school and we get into trouble a lot. Knowing us, we would most likely do something either really stupid or really dangerous, or both. The idea seemed good at the time our best idea yet. It wasn't something that would get us into trouble or get us hurt, so we thought.  
We decided to go to a bridge near Charlotte's house that wee called Cry Baby Bridge, it's really the Pembroke Bride. We call it the Cry Baby Bridge because many years ago, a woman who had a child out of wedlock back when it wasn't socially acceptable to, ended up drowning herself and her baby under the bridge. If you go there at night you can still hear her cries, and if you're lucky, on a really clear night, it is said that one can actually see her. We have never seen her, but tonight is said to be an extremely clear night, so we will find out.  
We agreed that Charlotte would drive this time because I drove us to the diner earlier. My daddy owns Jake's Diner, it is named after my brother who is about 11 now. I also have a baby sister on the way; momma is due any day now. Daddy bought the diner about 6 months after we moved up here to Pennsylvania from Texas. He was gonna call it Annabell's diner but Jake's had a better ring to it.  
As we were driving to Cry Baby Bridge, it started to rain, so Charlotte and I get really disappointed that we won't be able to see the woman, who we call the woman in white. When we got to the bridge we heard her crying right away, it was the scariest thing I had ever heard. Charlotte was used to it, having been here many times before. We walk to the middle of the bridge when all of a sudden the rain stops and we see a figure walking towards us. We try to run but we can't, we are frozen in our tracks. As the figure gets closer we realize it is the woman in white. She was beautiful, I would have figured she would look worn out or tired, or at least have red eyes from crying, but there was no sign that indicated she had been. She had long blond hair and looked to be about twenty-five. Swaddled in her arms was what looked like a baby boy. Surprisingly the baby wasn't crying, normally he could be heard crying as well.  
We tried to talk to her to see if she could hear us. "Hi, I'm Anna" I said. The woman frantically replied "You must help me they want to kill my baby". Her voice was eerie. We had never heard a ghost talk before. I heard hoof beats coming from the hill on the other side of the bridge. I knew they were just those of her world and not ours. She handed the baby to Charlotte, who was actually able to hole the ghost baby with ease. The woman went to hide from the impending hoof beats. As soon as they were gone the woman took her baby and jumped over the edge of the bridge as if to kill them both.  
Perplexed by the events of that night, Charlotte and I stayed up half the night at her house trying to make sense of what we experienced. We had agreed that we would go back again the next night to try to learn more. Around two in the morning we finally fell asleep. I had a dream that night about a woman calling out my name as she fell to her death, although it wasn't the woman we saw at the bridge.  
That morning, I told Charlotte about my dream. I could tell by the look on her face that she had experienced the same dream or something similar. "I heard her scream Anna on the way down." Charlotte explained. I wondered how we could have had the same dream. "Maybe she is tryin to tell us somethin" I explain. We spend all day trying to figure out who it was that was falling to their death if it wasn't the woman in white. We come to the conclusion that we will return to the bridge again tonight. It is the only way we have a chance to find answers  
That night Charlotte and I go back to the bridge. We get there around eleven that night and right away we here they woman call "Anna, Anna"


End file.
